Homework is Killer
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Starshipping Fluff. Judai's bad at maths so Yusei offers his help (AU to follow on from previous Starshipping Adventures)


It was official. Judai hated maths, well maybe not hate but seriously disliked. Why couldn't they just stick with simple maths anyway why did he have to know how to find the angle of retraction of a triangle or whatever the hell he was supposed to be doing.

Resting his head on the desk with a resigned sigh Judai closed his eyes for a moment and wondered briefly what Summer School would really be like, would he have to wear his uniform or would they let him wear his own clothes,

"Judai? Is everything alright?" Yusei's voice made Judai open his eyes and lift his head back up,

"I just don't get this stuff like at all" Judai complained, "Who the hell cares about this crap anyway? I'll never use it in real life"

"What's so difficult anyway?" Yusei left his perch on Judai's bed where he'd been reading through a medical textbook and making notes as he went along and stood behind Judai to read the math work over the brunette's shoulder, "This is fairly simple Judai, I'm sure your textbook provides apt descriptions of how this problem is completed" Yusei pushed the square frames he was wearing up again as they'd fallen along the bridge of his nose,

"I just don't get it!" Judai complained

"Where you perhaps sleeping when the teacher explained this particular set of problems?" Yusei asked more rhetorically than anything else really,

"Um" Judai laughed nervously and rubbed his arm, "Maybe" Yusei sighed and grabbing another chair that Judai had sitting in his room sat beside the other boy,

"Alright lets go through it together, what is it that you don't understand?"

"Um … everything"

Yusei sighed, this would be a long night.

* * *

Somewhere in the early hours of the morning Judai finally got it. After hours of Yusei explaining how the problem was solved in every conceivable way possible Judai was finally able to grasp the mechanics of the issue and complete his homework,

"You're great Yusei I don't know what I'd do without you!" Judai smiled as he sang his partners praises,

"Most likely be held back and have to repeat the year" Yusei replied taking off his glasses to rub his tried eyes,

"Oh man I didn't realise it was so late!" Judai exclaimed looking at the digital clock radio on his night stand that read 3:00 in large neon green numbers, "You're probably exhausted!"

"It's fine Judai really" Yusei tried to placate the other boy who was clearly upset over the time it had taken him to understand his homework,

"It's not fine! You should have gone home and let me fail! It doesn't matter to me if I have to repeat a few classes or even go to summer school I'm not the one who's gonna be a scientist!" Judai stated vehemently, "You can stay here tonight, sleep in the bed I'll get the futon out of the airing cupboard and I can sleep on it"

Before Yusei could protest Judai quickly left the room only to return moments later with a badly worn futon which he all but threw onto the floor,

"Judai -"

"Oh right you need something to sleep in!" Judai started to pull things out of drawers until he produced a worn t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms, "Sorry it's all I have"

"They're fine" Yusei smiled at Judai, despite the fact that it was his fault Yusei wasn't able to go home tonight he was thankful for the boys concern.

Judai left the room so Yusei could get changed and get into the bed, when he entered the room again Judai shut off the lights and was about to climb into the futon when Yusei grabbed his arm,

"Huh what's wrong?" Judai asked,

"It's your bed you should sleep in it" Yusei replied,

"What no way you're a guest you get to use the bed, those are the rules!" Judai protested,

"Fine we'll compromise, we can share I'm sure the bed's big enough for both of us" Yusei said with what he hoped was a stern manner,

"If you say so" Judai sounded so nonplussed about the whole thing that for a second Yusei regretted his decision to speak but when Judai wrapped his arms around Yusei's middle and pulled him close to that Yusei could smell the soap Judai used, he was glad he spoke.

Judai was glad of the dark in the room that night, if there had even been a sliver of light Yusei would probably have laughed at the red flush on his face.

Still maybe Maths wasn't the enemy after all. If Judai being bad at maths meant more sleepovers with Yusei, Judai didn't care how much homework he got.

* * *

**It's really short and probably not my best work ever but I'm running on four hours sleep here and my head is full of things I'm supposed to be learning for college and yeah.**

**As always like and favourite if you enjoyed this, leave a review in the bigger on the inside blue box and why not subscribe to see more and why not check out some of my other Starshipping work and YGO work in general.**

**I leave you with my thoughts on our new Protagonist: Oh no, he's cute!**


End file.
